destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conflict
The Conflict '''is one of the two ultimate forces of plot in Fiction, alongside the Narrative. It is the ultimate force of evil, trying to make sure that the timeline of reality is perpetually moving towards a bad ending. The Conflict used to act directly, but it was shattered into countless Agents during the Cataclysm. Its current goal is for all Agents to combine, making the Conflict whole again and bringing about the end of reality. A large amount of Conflict Agents' identities were revealed during the Pinary ARG. Some were also shown in Destroy the Godmodder 2's epilogue. Ultimately, nearly every Agent of the Conflict was killed during the Final Conflict. Known Agents * Binary Prime * The Employer * The Red Dragon * The Shadow * Oblivion * Funnymimes * Chara * Lorde Ehnglesh * The Critic * An Enemy Stand * Joaje * The Fallen Star * Grimm * Elder Krampus * ACME Corp. * MEGA * John * The Chaos Gods * NX * Dark Matter * The God Below * You * Mother Earth * Father Sky * Chaos * A Fractal * Without * His Eminence, Sir Donald Trump * The Real Slim Shady * Wrinklefucker * '''FISH * King's Crown Known Allies * Project Binary * Probect Pinary * The Advanced Superiors * The Overseer * The Drifters History Pre-DTG The Conflict formed at the beginning of Fiction as a force of plot. It quickly rose above the chaotic primordial stew to become one of the two main forces of plot, alongside the Narrative. Back then, the Conflict was a singular being intent on driving Fiction to a bad end, destroying it. Because the very nature of Fiction was chaotic during its inception, the Conflict ruled over reality during that time, as evidenced by Minecraft once consisting entirely of the Red Dragon. However, the Narrative eventually pulled through, creating a tug-of-war between the two forces of plot. A long time passed, enough time for proper universes and the Void to fully form. The Conflict amassed all of its power and initiated an event known as the Cataclysm, in which the Conflict tried to permanently destroy Fiction. In the carnage, the Council of Nine was killed (among many, many other beings) and many universes were destroyed. As the Conflict was about to kill the Secret of the Void, the Narrative intervened. It could not kill the Conflict, but it could split up the Conflict into thousands of components known as Agents. Although the Conflict would still remain and influence Fiction, it would do so at a much less drastic scale. These Agents went around Fiction, influencing villains who were not part of the Conflict in order to steer their stories towards bad endings. Notable Agents of the Conflict during this time are the Red Dragon, the Shadow, and Binary Prime. The Red Dragon ruled over all of Minecraftia until the Few sealed it inside the Nether, demonstrating the Narrative's power to silence individual parts of the Conflict rather than a whole. Binary Prime went around, destroying universes, until the Conflict converged on the Psi-Godmodding War, resulting in the creation of the Employer. The Shadow directly influenced the Godmodder through his dreams, subconsciously pointing him towards Minecraft - resulting in the events of the Destroy the Godmodder series. DTG0 Chara, a known Agent of the Conflict, was summoned by UserZero during Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins as the third Gatekeeper. DTG1 The Shadow was not directly influencing the Godmodder during Destroy the Godmodder, as it remained dormant in the recesses of his mind. However, during this time, the Employer was gathering the components necessary to create the Homestuck Invasion, showing that the Conflict was beginning to stir. In between DTG1 and DTG2, the Employer created the Trifecta, locking Minecraft, Earth, and Homestuck in an inextricable bond. This was part of the Employer's plan to destroy said universes and reform the Conflict. DTG2 Throughout Destroy the Godmodder 2, the Employer played a major role in orchestrating the eventual demise of the players and the Trifecta. He was responsible for the Homestuck Invasion, Doc Scratch's ascension to becoming the Psi-Godmodder, ruining the Homestuck Kids' universe, and the gathering of the Conflict at the end of the game. Binary Prime appeared briefly during Intermission 1 before returning at the end of the game. Meanwhile, through the machinations of MTT Industries, Project Binary was created from the wreckage of GLaDOS. Though not a true Agent - since he was not created from the Cataclysm's aftermath - Project Binary serves the Conflict's goals. He also wants the Narrative to be destroyed so he can create his own story where the players lose. Although Project Binary is killed by the end of the game, the Conflict's reformation begins thanks to the Employer. Because of the Shadow's reawakening in the Godmodder's mind, the Conflict had gained three united Agents by Act 5. Although they failed to release the Red Dragon from Limbo, the Conflict killed the Secret of the Void, a big step towards their victory. DTG2 Epilogue More Agents of the Conflict have been gathered since the end of DTG2, including the Funnymouth Mimes, Chara, Lorde Ehnglesh, and other as-of-yet unnamed Agents. After realizing that the Descendants were able to see exactly what they were doing, and realizing they were using Project Binary's technology to accomplish this goal, the Agents of the Conflict swore to destroy the Descendants once and for all. Unable to handle this, the Narrative and its allied forces declared war on the Conflict. Both forces of plot fought at the Ends of the Earth until the end of time. The war ended with a stalemate, with both sides horribly weakened.Category:WIP Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Conflict